It Was Meant to Be
by BornGenius
Summary: A beautiful young love...a horrible breakup...a mischevious plan...beware...Marauders at play! LEJP SBOC UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!
1. Prologue: It Was All too Good to Last

Disclaimer: I own these characters no more than you do. They belong solely to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own all of the characters who you don't recognize.

It Was Meant To Be

Epilogue

"_Um…Lily? Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?" asked James, his eyes lowered toward the ground and his leg twitching in his nervousness. He bit his lip and looked up at Lily to receive his answer. _

_Surprised to find her smiling, he looked at her curiously. Last year, when he asked her to the Halloween ball, she had a furious look on her face as she slapped him across the cheek. She had then proceeded to stomp away. James had been aware that something like that would happen, but he hadn't expected this! _

_Lily didn't know it, but James had loved her since first year. He had asked her out every week since third, but had always been turned down. She always said that he was a git with a big head who didn't respect women. How would she know that he wouldn't cheat on her with fifty other women? _

_But the turn down to the Halloween ball had really affected him for some reason. He had decided to change. It was the only way he could gain her trust. He knew that all the other girls were just distractions from Lily, and to gain her, he would even leave them._

_And that's just what he did. To his surprise, it did him good! He discovered that with no girls to keep company, he had time for schoolwork and Quidditch, and discovered talents in both things. At school, he began to do exceedingly well and passed all his exams with high marks. He even managed to get all O's on his O.W.L's! _

_Remus had worked with him all the way through and although Sirius resented at first, he too began to catch on. Peter had stayed the same the whole time; he always failed. Slowly, he ended up drifting away, and soon was a Marauder no more. The remaining friends had been thinking that it was a good riddance._

_All in all, looking at James, you could see that he had changed a lot. He had been prefect, and even Head Boy! And sure enough, Lily noticed, being Head Girl and all. _

_That's how she came to consider James's offer of escorting her to the ball. She continued to smile at him and then nodded, her eyes twinkling, and watched as an interesting combination of feeling crossed her date's face. First nervousness, then hopefulness, defeat, and finally, happiness. _

_He looked back at her with a smile. "Really?" he managed softly._

_Lily frowned. Why was he so surprised? Then she smiled again. She knew it was her own fault that James thought she would decline once again. "Of course," she replied. _

_James let out a whoop of joy. He really had become a better person. Then out of sheer excitement, he bent his head, and kissed Lily on the lips. Suddenly, realizing what he had done, he looked back at her. She was still smiling! More to James's surprise, she stood on her toes and kissed him right back!_

_They pulled away and stared at each other. Lily thought about how she had fallen so hard for James throughout the past year. Her smile turned into a full-fledged grin as she looked into his dazzling hazel eyes. She really did love her. She could tell by just looking at the expression of pure happiness gracing his face. _

_Loud applause filled the Gryffindor common room. The new couple had completely forgotten that other people were in the room! _

_Blushing, James and Lily bade each other good night and went to their dormitories for the night. As each turned away from each other, they thought about how lucky they were to be dating the other. All was good for the time being. (A/N: note,TIME BEING :))_

* * *

_Lily finished applying her make up and hurried to the common room. It was the night of the ball and she was late! James was probably waiting for her._

_The beautiful head girl entered the common room and found James…although not in a way she liked at all. _

_Lily stared at her boyfriend and the president of his fan club. She watched as the space between them decreased at a rapid speed. Just as Tanya's face was about to touch James's, she cried out. "YOU STUPID, IDIOT, GOOD FOR NOTHING SNOB! I KNEW IT WAS ALL TOO GOOD TO LAST! It was all just too good to last," she ended whispering, with a sob. Lily spun around and ran up to her dormitories, and heard James following her. "I HATE YOU," she cried one last time, before slamming the door in his face, which had a look of horror pasted onto it._

_

* * *

_

_For the rest of her seventh year, Lily avoided James. It pained her to know that she still loved him with all her heart, while he didn't care at all. James had tried to speak to her many times, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She simply wasn't ready to talk to a traitor. _

_So that's how it went for the rest of Lily's days at Hogwarts. It soon came the time for graduation, and Lily still hadn't spoken to James. Every time he approached her, she called him a git and move away. _

_After the ceremony, Lily and James had to go upon the stage that had been set up in the Great Hall and shake hand, in order to say farewell after a year of hard working together. At first, Lily hesitated, but eventually stepped onto the stage when Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, called the Heads up. She briefly connected her hand with James, but didn't release him in time to not feel the squeeze he gave her. She looked up at him and saw sorrow in his eyes. She turned away quickly, before her emotions rose, always telling herself that her ex-boyfriend deserved what he got. _

_And that's how she left Hogwarts – with a broken heart. She still couldn't believe what James had done to her, and she prayed to God that she would never see him again._

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: There's the starting of my new fic! Don't worry; Foresight of the Initial Elements had not been abandoned. As I wrote chapter three, it is currently being looked over by IndiChiki90, who will make any necessary changes. Because of Exams, we have both been very busy, so please don't be mad about the lack of updates. Anyway, as you see, this will be a post Hogwarts fic., and rest assured, the story will become interesting. It will probably be a two or three part story, although the genre's will very. In other words not all of them will be purely romance or purely action/adventure. Well, you know the drill! Get to it! Oh come on…you can't have forgotten already! Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! See that adorable little button on the bottom left-hand corner of this page? Just click that and type any comments you have for the epilogue. Please review!_**

_**HarryGinny13 **_


	2. And We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I own these characters no more than you do. They belong solely to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own all of the characters who you don't recognize.

It Was Meant To Be

Chapter 1 – A Job That Kills

RRRIIINNNG!

"Shut up!"

RRRIIINNNG!

"I said, shut it!"

RRRRIIIIINNNNNG!

"Okay, okay, I'm up! Stupid alarm clock," muttered Lily Evans as she climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, bumping into anything in her way as she went. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Good morning, Lils!" exclaimed Lily's best friend and roommate, Sarika, who apparently was a morning person. She looked into a bathroom and found a very sleepy Lily attempting to put toothpaste on her toothbrush, but completely missing it and pouring it all into the sink. Sarika just laughed and grabbed the toothbrush and paste and fixed it up for Lily to use.

Lily winced. "How can you be so loud so early?" She said.

Sarika just smiled. "Early? Lily dear, it is 9:00. You have to be at work in half an hour! Plus, I'm still used to it from having to get up early at Hogwarts, Lily dear. Anyway, before I got my Hogwarts letter, I always had to get up early to help my mum around the house. As you know, we weren't very rich back in India," she sighed. "My parents still don't have that much money. It's lucky that I was 'gifted' at magic and got a scholarship."

"I still don't understand how you can be gifted at magic," said Lily, her eyes wider open now.

"Neither do I, but who cares! We both got scholarships because of it," replied Sarika. Her voice was refilled with her normal cheerfulness.

"Yeah…now leave. I have to shower," said Lily.

"Okay! But hurry up, you're late. Breakfast is ready…and so is your coffee!" said Sarika.

Lily's ears perked up at the mention of coffee. "Really? Oh you really are the best, Sarika. I'll be there in two seconds…don't let the coffee cool, please!" she said as she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

After twenty – five minutes, Lily and Sarika were finally ready to leave, each with a thermos of coffee in her hand to ensure that they wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the morning. 

With a pop, the young friends apparated into Witch Weekly Magazine's office, where they were both writers for the magazine.

The two roommates made their way to their cubes. Lily threw her sandals off and sat down to find herself with a new assignment.

_Thank goodness, a new assignment! I thought for sure I'd go back to spell – checking when I finished that last article on the new shop in Diagon Alley, Sarah's Soothing Lotions N' Things, _Lily found herself thinking. That shop in Diagon Alley was booming with business! It was Lily's new favorite place to hang out with Sarika, along with other young women. The note said specifically to meet Ms. Wreag, Lily and Sarika's boss, in her office to receive her new assignment and that she would be working with Sarika.

Putting back on her sandals and grabbing a notebook along with a pencil, Lily made her way to Ms. Wreag's office. Along the way, Sarika caught up with her and they walked down together, chatting away about what their boss would assign them to report on now.

When the pair finally reached Ms. Wreag's office, all chatter ceased. Lily smartly rapped on the large oak door and waited.

"Please enter," said Ms. Wreag's scratchy voice. Sarika pushed the door open and Lily followed her in. Sitting at a large desk in the middle of the room, they saw their boss and waited respectfully to be invited to sit.

They looked up at the scratchy voiced women and observed her. It was always new, the way Ms. Wreag dressed. Although she was in her early sixties, the woman simply did not want to let go of her younger times. Today she was wearing a mini skirt with a tight tank top with a jean jacket on top. Her hair was dyed blonde and her long fingernails were painted hot pink. To top it all off, she was wearing mounds of make – up, all based off of pink. Her outfit never fit her foul mood however, with her scratchy, snappy voice, grumpy personality.

It was all Lily could do to stop her face from twisting into a shocked expression. The only reason Lily obeyed her was because she was the founder of Witch Weekly and always gave Lily and Sarika the best articles to write. The disgusted girl looked over at Sarika, who must have been thinking along the same line, because unlike Lily, she was not able the stop the disgusted expression that crept onto her face.

"Lily, Sarika, as you know, I have another assignment for the two of you," Ms. Wreag said, startling Lily and Sarika out of their thoughts. "I want you to write an article on a famous Auror. This guy is awesome! He's only been out of training for nine months and he's already got twenty – two Death Eaters! Also, I hear he's quite the Lady Charmer. I've set up an interview with him at the Concoctions Café for today at four o' clock."

That statement brought a look of shock to Lily's face. How was she supposed to come up with good questions so fast!

"Now, I know that this is short notice, but that is why I have given you two the job; you are my two best writers and I'm sure you can do it. Well, what are you waiting for? GET BACK TO WORK!" Ms. Wreag cried.

Now Lily was gaping. Ms. Wreag had given her a compliment! She had always thought that was impossible! Chucking to herself, she followed Sarika back out of the office. As soon as she reached her cube, she began coming up with questions to ask this amazing man.

* * *

Bells rang when Lily and Sarika opened the door to the Concoctions Café. They walked over to their reserved table to find their article subject already waiting for them with the day's newspaper in his hands. Lily whispered to Sarika to sit down, and did so herself. To her surprise, the man didn't even acknowledge their presence! 

_How rude! _Lily thought.

"Excuse me," she said, attempting to get the man's attention. "We are authors from the women's magazine, Witch Weekly. We came to interview you."

The man lowered his newspaper and smiled toothily, but the handsome smile disappeared as soon as it came, when he saw Lily. Instead, there was longing in his eyes.

Lily gasped when she saw who she was to interview. His face was so familiar – so painfully familiar.

She could remember everything about him still, from the way he mussed up his raven black hair, to the way he strutted about Hogwarts, as though he owned it,and it was so painful to think about him , to think about the one she loved with all her heart to this day. It still hurt so bad to even think about James Potter.

**A/N: There you go…the next chapter! Everything that happened at the end was probably predictable, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. The next chapter will tell us about…wait a minute, I'm not telling! If you want to find out soon, you had better review so that I will be at least motivated to post the next chapter. Thank you so much to _IndiChiki90_ and _AngelzDarlin90 _for you reviews as my first reviewer! I'm glad you like this story and I will try to updated soon. Just keep your reviews coming and I'll do the rest!**


	3. Meeting and Revealing

Disclaimer: I own these characters no more than you do. They belong solely to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own all of the characters who you don't recognize.

It Was Meant To Be

Chapter 2 – Meeting and revelation

James Potter. The love of her life and the betrayer of that deep love. For a moment, Lily was frozen, staring into his hazel eyes as her own emerald green ones began to prickle dangerously. How could he just step back into her life like that? Everything in her life was going so well, and then he stepped in and ruined it all in a matter of seconds. But she wouldn't let it happen. She couldn't let that traitor take over her mind and soul again.

Keeping the thoughts in mind, Lily jumped right back out of her chair, and made her way towards the door quickly.

"L-Lily…I-I…No wait! Please! I need to talk to you! That night wasn't right! I didn't mean-" started James as Lily rushed toward the door of the little café.

Lily stopped and spun around angrily. "You didn't mean what, Potter?" she yelled as hot tears sprang into her eyes against her will. She couldn't let the Bastard make her cry again! James winced upon hearing his ex-girlfriend calling him Potter instead of James. "You didn't mean to snog that stupid stuck up excuse for a girl the night of the ball? Or did you not mean to let me see it all happen? Were you going to hide it for me forever?" she yelled even louder. Then, her eyes softened though still wet, and her voice went down to a whisper so that James could barely hear her. "Why wasn't I enough for you James? Why did you need her when you had me?"

With that, she spun around and marched right out the door, only sparing a glance towards Sarika, who looked completely shocked at the outburst. She had known about the James and the other girl fiasco, but she didn't know that Lily felt so deeply about it all. Feeling a sudden burst of anger towards the man who had broken her sister-like friends heart, she threw him a dirty glare before following Lily out of the café.

James just stared at the spot that Lily had been moments ago. His heart broke when the feeling of sadness and hurt in Lily's words finally sunk in. Lily had been enough. She was the only one he had eyes for, and after many years of waiting, asking, and changing, she had finally become his but he had to go and sit by that stupid girl, Tanya Greenings. Lily didn't even know the whole story, but still blamed him, but to be honest to himself, James didn't blame her at all. She had all the right to feel that way. If only he could find a way to explain exactly what happened to Lily…if only she would listen.

Jolting back to reality, James saw that he was being stared at by all the occupants of the room. He looked down as he let shame consume him and was greeted by the sight of Lily's purse. For a minute, he just stared at it. He even thought to rush out and return it to Lily, but then realized that she had probably already apparated away, so he picked it up and walked out of the shop.

* * *

"Padfoot! Over here!" yelled James from outside a crowded Quidditch shop. "The interview's done! Let's get the hell out of here!" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. 

Sirius Black looked up to find his best friend calling to him from outside the store. He motion to him that he was on his way and exited the shop.

"Hiya there Prongs! Why the long face?" Sirius said, as a wave of concern clouded over his usually bright eyes.

James looked at Sirius. "I saw Lily today. She was my interviewer," he said softly. Ever since their breakup, James had dated no other girl. He always told Sirius that he would wait for Lily for the rest of his life if that's what it took. She was his first, and last true love.

Sirius's concern evaporated. "Really? Did you tell her?" he asked eagerly.

"I tried but…I'll tell you about it when we get home, okay?" said James when his voice cracked as he attempted to retell the story of the café.

* * *

Home for James and Sirius was a beautiful flat in the heart of London, and close to work. Like James, Sirius was a top notch Auror. The two were always working on the same project, as they caught Deatheaters all over the world. They were the two most preferred Aurors for Magical Ministries everywhere. 

Sirius flopped down on the elegant sofa in the living room and turned his gaze to James. "Now we're home. Spill it. What happened at the meeting with Lily?" he asked.

James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat down on the sofa directly in front of Sirius. "I tried to tell her…I really did! But she…" He looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

Sirius sat up abruptly. James had always been sensitive about anything that had to do with Lily, but he had never become this emotional. Sirius stood up and moved toward James. "She just didn't understand…" he finished. Sirius had been through pretty much the same thing as James, but with a girl named Sarika Mehta. Like James, Sirius had loved Sarika since he first set eyes on her, and like James, his big, arrogant head got into the way until that one Christmas Ball that had changed both of their lives.

What really frustrated bother James and Sirius was that they were both innocent.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK – JAMES**_

_James paced the Gryffindor common room as he waited for Lily, who was getting ready for the up coming Christmas ball. He was so nervous! Lily had finally said yes…she said yes! He still couldn't get over the fact that she actually agreed to go to the Christmas ball with him. _

_Just as James started, in his, mind rehearsing what to say to Lily when she finally came downstairs, blur of hot pink attacked him, pushing him onto a sofa. Shocked out of his mind, James looked up and saw the leader of his fan club, Tanya Greenings, lying on top of him. She smiled at him, looking satisfied, as her face inched closer to his. _

_After a few moments of blank shock, James realized that Tanya was trying to kiss him! But before he could throw her off him or react in any way, he heard a shrill scream from the Girl's staircase. "YOU STUPID, IDIOT, GOOD FOR NOTHING SNOB! I KNEW IT WAS ALL TOO GOOD TO LAST! It was all just too good to last." Lily Evans ended in a whisper and ran back up to her room. _

_It was Lily. IT WAS LILY! It finally struck him with full force that Lily had seen him with Tanya…and had probably come to a conclusion. Finally, he threw Tanya off him and charged right behind Lily. He moved so fast, he was in front of Lily's door before the stairs melted away into a slide. His efforts were wasted, however, when Lily simply slammed the door in his face. _

_**END FLASHBACK- JAMES**_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK – SIRIUS**_

_Sirius swirled Sarika around the dance floor gracefully. The two were each other's dated for the Christmas ball, which was what they were attending at the time. As the song ended, the couple decided to take a rest. They sat down at a round table set for two and had a butterbeer each._

"_Sarika, have you got any idea where Lily and James are?" asked Sirius._

"_I was just about to ask you that, actually. Did you know that Lily's been in love with James since fifth year? She fell head over heels for him when she saw all the changes for him…and I-I felt the same for you," Sarika finished, smiling. _

"_Really? I didn't know you thought I was that arrogant," said Sirius, in a joking manner, although he was very touched by the relevance. _

"_Well, I did. But you know, I really do think you have quite a charming personality now," said Sarika, as she flashed him a dazzling smile that made his stomach flutter with butterflies. _

"_May I have the honor of dancing with you, my dear?" Sirius and Sarika looked up to find Darin Boot, a seventh year Ravenclaw, offering an outstretched hand to Sarika. _

_Sarika looked at Sirius. "Would you mind?" she asked him. "It'll just be one dance."_

_Sirius smiled. "Of course not. You go ahead. I'll have some more butterbeer and we can have another dance after this song…much to slow for my liking." Said Sirius, even though he did mind. He minded very deeply indeed. It had taken so long for him to finally earn Sarika's love, and he wasn't so keen to let her go to some other man. But he kept his mouth shut. If she wanted to dance, he was nobody to stop her. He would simply enjoy the warmth of another Butterbeer while he waited. _

"_Hi, Sirius," came an oddly familiar voice from behind him. Sirius turned around to find himself with his ex-girlfriend, Terri Greenings, twin sister of Tanya Greenings and leader of his fan club. He had broken up with her during the beginning of fifth year, to focus on gaining Sarika, when he realized that she was the one he really loved. _

"_Hi," said Sirius awkwardly. "Can I help you?"_

"_Actually, yes, you can. Siri, I still don't understand why you broke up with me. Did I do something wrong? I really love you, and I want to try again." She sat down on Sirius's lap as she spoke and her face inched closer and closer to his . _

_Sirius stiffened. She was going to kiss him! But before Sirius could push Terri off him, he heard an angry voice sounding behind him. _

"_SIRIUS BLACK! HOW COULD YOU! I GENUINLY THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD CHANGED! Apparently I was very wrong." Cried Sarika. She rushed out of the Great Hall as tears began to run down her eyes. _

_**END FLASHBACK – SIRIUS**_

* * *

"We both know that we're innocent, Prongs. We just have to prove it to them. Don't worry…we're the Marauders! We'll think of something!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

James gave him a weak smile. Trust Sirius to bring your mood up from anything. Then he remembered one small detail. "Padfoot, mate, Sarika was there with Lily, too."

Sirius froze. Then he said more softly, "Then I guess we'll be able to regain them both at the same time."

"In fact, I've got a brilliant idea!" continued Sirius. "I do believe that it's time to recruit the Marauders, Prongs. It's time to do some information collecting, eavesdropping, and revealing.

* * *

**A/N: There's the chapter! What do you think? Have you thought about Sirius's idea? All I'm going to say about that is that it will play a huge part in the plot of this brilliant story of mine, if I do say so myself. Remember, the more you review, the faster you can find out about Sirius's idea! Speaking of which, I want to thank IndiChiki90, cuddlyjill, CattyCat, starwars fan 54, and AngelzDarlin90 for your reviews. They are so very encouraging after the lack of reviews from my previous story, Foresight of the Initial Elements, of which I'm still waiting for the fourth chapter for, which is being written by IndiChiki90, and will be edited by me. Please keep 'em coming for both stories! Seeing new reviews really makes my day! **


End file.
